


think i'm falling for you

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: While investigating a haunted house, Shane falls down some stairs.





	think i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've already written one non-shippy BFU fic. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“We’re here to speak to the spirit,” Ryan swung his flashlight across the room, illuminating the bare hallway and the stairs beside them descending into a void, “of James Bishop. Hey, James, I’m Ryan, you wanna say something?” 

Silence. 

A floorboard creaked loudly. 

“That one was me.” Shane did a small sidestep and the floorboard creaked again, and Ryan tried very hard to look like he hadn’t been startled before. 

“Course it was.” 

“I mean, maybe the ghost is standing directly behind me and we both stepped at the same time?” Shane glanced over his shoulder, exaggerating the turn of his head. “Oh, Jimmy boy! You wanna sync up with me again?” 

“Jesus, Shane-”

Shane held up a hand abruptly. “Uh-uh, we gotta let Jim have his chance to dance with me! All old timey ghosts liked dancing, right? And I _am_ quite the dance partner.” 

“You?” Ryan tilted the flashlight directly into Shane’s face. Shane squinted, but he was grinning, wide and easy, and something warm and familiar curled in Ryan’s stomach. “Maybe only after you’ve had a few pina coladas.”

“Excuse you, I’m an _excellent_ dancer,” Shane replied in mock outrage. He took a step back, the floorboards creaking again as he held his arms up, positioning himself into a waltz with an invisible partner. “Jimmy, jump into my arms and I’ll give you a twirl, how about that?” 

“Might work better if you were wearing your petticoats.” 

“I would _rock_ petticoats.” 

“That -” Ryan couldn’t help himself; he gave a wheezy laugh, imagining Stane’s stilt legs tangling in a layer of skirts. “That wasn’t what I was implying?”

“C’mon, Jim!” Shane said, twirling with his arms still outstretched. “You can dip me if you want, go ahead and-” 

There was another floorboard creak, and suddenly Shane yelped and overbalanced down the stairwell. 

“Shane?!” Ryan was at the top of the stairs in an instant, flashlight at the ready and abrupt panic suddenly bubbling in his throat. “Holy crap, Shane? You okay?!” 

The beam shone on Shane lying spread-eagled at the foot of the steps. For a fleeting moment Ryan entertained the idea of flinging himself down the stairs after him before Shane slowly lifted his arm, giving Ryan a thumbs-up.

“Oooh boy, that’s a lot of stairs,” Shane groaned, pulling himself upright.

“Of course it’s a lot of stairs!” Ryan descended the stairs as quickly as he could, kneeling down once he reached the bottom, and - well, he didn’t have a clue what to do next, beyond _make sure Shane’s okay_. He grasped Shane’s shoulders and Shane seemed solid enough; he was busy patting down Shane’s arms for broken bones and/or sprained wrists before it occurred to him he should check for a concussion. 

“Ryan,” Shane said, as Ryan cupped Shane’s jaw gingerly with both hands, peering at Shane’s eyes and getting frustrated with how it was too dark to make out the iris from the pupil until he remembered the flashlight lying on the floor beside them. “Ryan, I -”

“Hold that thought,” Ryan interrupted, letting go of Shane’s face with one hand to grab the flashlight and trying not to think of how nicely Shane’s jaw seemed to fit into his palm - Shane just fell down a flight of stairs, this was _not the time…_

“But _Ry_ , this is a good one, trust me!” Shane whined, and then he was grinning again, just as big as he had when he was inviting the ghost of James Bishop to dance. He brought a hand up, brushing his fingertips along Ryan’s cheek, and Ryan refused to think about how that feather-touch made every nerve in his body light up like a Christmas display. “I guess you could say I’ve... fallen for you.” 

Ryan stared. 

“Wow,” was all he could get out. “Shane, you literally _just fell down a flight of stairs_ , how did you not break _every bone in your body_ -” 

“And you ran right down after me!” Shane said, almost giddily, and _fuck_ , Shane probably _did_ have a concussion. “You nearly fell for me too, without even thinking!”

“Okay, buddy, hold still-” He definitely did not think about Shane’s hand still touching his cheek as he shone the flashlight in each of Shane’s eyes, watching Shane’s pupils rapidly dilate. Godammit, Ryan couldn’t remember if that was a good or bad thing. 

“Ryan,” Shane said, quieter. The fingers on Ryan’s cheek moved south, until Shane’s hand was lightly resting on the curve between neck and shoulder, and Ryan _was not_ gonna think about that. He was going to store the memory and examine it at a later date. A later date with his shower, perhaps - wait, no, _concentrate on making sure Shane’s okay_. “You’re shaking.” 

“You fell down a flight of freakin’ stairs!” 

“And I’m fine!” Shane insisted.

“No, you’re not!” 

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you’re-” 

It took a moment for Ryan to realise the reason he had stopped talking was because Shane’s mouth was on his.

Shane was _kissing_ him, what the hell, what the hell-

Sheer surprise melted away like wax as that warm and familiar feeling Ryan had learned to associate with being around Shane roared into life, into something hot and new. His hand, the one cupping Shane’s jaw, tightened its grip involuntarily as he seared up into the kiss. Shane’s stupid stubble was prickling along his palm and Shane tasted of the breathmint he’d popped before they started filming with a slight underbite of pepperoni, but it didn’t matter because his hand was _hot_ on the nape of Ryan’s neck, burying into his hair and pulling ever-so-slightly, and - 

Okay, so Ryan had wanted this for a while. He was allowed to momentarily forget that Shane was probably acting out in his current concussed state. When they stopped kissing, they were going to blame it on that and they were going to move on with their lives and-

Shane pulled away all too soon. “Hey,” he said, voice too soft and tender to belong to him, and Ryan was mesmerised by the new slick shine to his lips visible even in the dark. “Your flashlight’s kind of hurting me.” 

“Huh?” Ryan blinked, stared down at the space between them. Somehow, in his eagerness, he’d ended up shoving the flashlight hard against Shane’s hip. “Oh shit, sorry!”

“That hurt worse than falling down the stairs.” 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan said automatically, like they hadn’t just been making out in a haunted house like a couple of lovestruck kids. 

“Make me,” Shane said. This time Ryan didn’t need the flashlight to see the expression on his face; he could almost hear the sound effect overlay for Shane’s wink.

Ryan should go to the WikiHow for how to deal with concussions. He should pick Shane up off the ground and postpone filming until tomorrow. 

What he does is drop the flashlight to the ground and daringly move his newly free hand to rest on Shane’s thigh, leaning in close.

“Well, if you insist."

"Oh, I _do_."


End file.
